Una Mew Mew Que No Todos Conocen
by Coco Gonzalez
Summary: Q Pasa cuando una chica del pasado de Elliot regresa? este descubre sus sentimientos hacia la chica? ella es una mew mew pero podra ser una buena compañera? entren y lean! Elliot x ?
1. Una Mew Mew Q no Todos Conocen

**Una mew mew q no todos conocen**

Era un dia normal en un café de color rosa se encontraba un chico rubio de nombre Elliot Grant durmiendo placidamente en su cama hasta q suena su despertador y el rubio perezozamente lo apaga y se sienta en su cama frotandose los ojos hasta q escucha un ruido proveniente de su telefono celular este lo toma en sus manos y lo abre y este se encuentra con un mensaje q decia:

**Buenos Dias Dormilon Tiempo sin verte espero q nos veamos mas tarde **

**Besos Elliot**

**Bye-Bye **

Elliot quedo desconcertado despues de leer aquel mensaje y se fijo quien era y era de un numero desconocido el se preguntaba quien le había mandado el mensaje y como lo conocia y entonces se le ocurrio preguntarle a wesley a ver si el conocia ese nuemero pero antes tomo una ducha y se vistio pero antes de salir de cuarto toma su celura y se dirige al laboratorio al cual entra y en el ve sentado en una silla a su compañero weley.

Elliot: Buenos Dias Wesley.

Wesley: Oh Elliot no sabia q estavas aquí Buenos Dias- Contesto Wesley con su tipica sonrisa.

Elliot: Wesley puedo preguntarte algo

Wesley: Por supuesto ! Pero que pasa?- dijo esto ultimo con un tono de preocupacion en su voz.

Elliot: No es nada malo pero queria sabe si conocias este numero –le dicta el numero(N/A: perdonen pero no se me ocurre ningun numero de telefono)

Wesley quedo pensativo por un momento despues de 1 minuto le dice: No no lo conosco porque?- dijo este con un tono de preocupacion en su voz.

Elliot: Porque ese numero me envio un mensaje q dice- le dicta el mensaje (N/A perdomen pero me da lala copiarlo de nuevo) A lo q Wesley queda pensando en quien pudo haber mandado dicho mensaje.

Wesley: *suspirando* No se me ocurre quien pudo haber mandado ese mensaje.

Elliot: Me pregunto quien sera y como me conoce *pensando*

Wesley: Bueno es hora de abrir el café luego le preguntaremos a las chicas a ver si conocen ese numero.

Elliot: *Suspirando* Bueno si no queda de otra.

-Mientras Tanto en otra parte de Tokio-

Se encontraba una rubia saliendo de un Aeropuerto(N/A siendo especifica en un aeropuerto de Tokio) Cuando ya estaba lejos de toda la gente y del aeropuerto sale una bolita morada de su cartera (N/A como mini mew pero morado y con ojos negros)

?: Prrr falta poco.- dice la bolita morada dando vueltas alrededor de la rubia.

?:Haci es Michi falta poco me pregunto si aun me recordara- decia la rubia con un poco de confusión y tristeza.

Michi: Prr No creo q te haya olvidado Prr el te quiere mucho- decia la bolita morada alentando a su dueña.

?: *Suspirando* Eso espero Michi eso espero.- decia la rubia (N/A es una rubia de ojos azules)

-En el Café-

Despues de q las chicas llegaron y se alistaron abrieron el café y a la 1:00pm cerraron el café para descanzar un rato (N/A en mi fic la hora se pasa en un dos por tres :D) en eso llega elliot junto con wesley para preguntarle algo a las chicas.

Elliot: Chicas por casualidad ustedes no conocen este numero- les dicta el numero.

Rene: Yo no lo conozco y tampoco me suena.

Corina: Yo tampoco lo conozco pero porque preguntas q tiene ese numero- pregunto Corina con ganas de saber de q trataba todo.

Zoey: *revisando su celular* Pues yo tampoco lo conozco no es de ninguna de mis amigas.

Bridget: *Pensando* No tampoco es de algunos de mis conocidos. Por que?

Kiki: *Vestida de sherloc* Si Elliot Por que?

Elliot: Si no lo conocen estonces no es de su conveniencia- dijo un poco enojado.

Kiki: Oh vamos dinos dinos no seas haci- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Zoey: Si dinos q tiene ese numero – dijo un poco curiosa.

Elliot: Ya les dije q eso no les incumbe.

Wesley: Oh chicas no se preocupen es q ese numero le a mandado un mensaje a Elliot y queríamos saber si lo conocían.

Todas quedaron un poco imprecionadas ya q elliot no tenia a ningún amigo solo ellas y wesley.

Zoey: Un mensaje? Wow yo crei q tu no conocias a nadie.

Bridget: y como sabes q era para ti talvez se equivocaron de numero

Corina: Si! Tal vez se equivocaron de numero y te llego a ti.

Rene: Pero q dice ese mensaje dice quien lo manda y dice q es para ti o para otra persona?

Elliot: *Suspirando* Bueno el mensaje dice*lee el mensaje*

Todas quedaron imprecionadas y pensativa que conocido tenia elliot q tenia tiempo sin verle.

Kiki: *saltando de un lado a otro* Elliot tiene una Admiradora wiiii.

Zoey : Pero de donde saco su numero?

Corina: Y de donde te conoce?

Elliot: Chicas si supiera la respuesta a esas preguntas no les preguntaría a ustedes si conocen el numero.

Bridget: Si chicas Elliot tiene razón.

Rene: Elliot el mensaje dice tiempo sin verte eso quiere decir q es alguien q tu conociste no recuerdas a alguien q allas conocido y q tienes tiempo sin ver- pregunto Rene.

Elliot: *Pensativo* No no recuerdo a alguien q tengo tiempo sin ver.

Wesley: *Va a la cocina y regresa con un plato lleno de pedasos de tortas* Bueno chicas a comer.

Todas: Siii!

-En Otra Parte de Tokio-

Se encontraba una chica rubia con una maleta en cada mano entrando a una casa Blanca de dos pisos.

?: *Colocando las maletas en el piso* Michi te gusta la casa q compre?- pregunta la rubia.

En eso sale una bolita morada de su bolso.

Michi: Prrr. Es muy bonita Prr – dijo la bolita morada.

?: Bueno Michi a esperar q el camión de la mudanza llegue para después ir a dar un paceo por la ciudad si?

Michi: Prrr. Si Prr.- decía la bolita muy emocionada.

En ese momento suena la bocina de un camión.

?: Oh ese es el camión de la mudanza ire a recibirlos.

En eso la rubia sale de su nueva casa y se dirije al camión y ve a un señor vajando de el y el señor dice:

Señor: Buenas Tardes señorita (N/A son la 1:30pm) cual es su casa

?: Buenas Tardes es esta *Señalando la casa*

Señor: Oh bueno bajare todo.

Despues de haber bajado todas las cosas como camas muebles cajas televisores estanterías las acomodaron cada cosa en su lugar cuando terminaron ya eran las 3:00pm.

Señor: Bueno señorita antes de retirarme firme aquí *y le pasa una hoja*

?: Claro *Toma la hoja, la firma y se la entrega* Condusca con cuidado.

Luego de q los de la mudanza se fuera la chica se sento en un sillón y dice:

?: Bueno Michi vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Michi: Prrr. Siii Prrr.

La rubia toma su bolso sale de su casa y se va a recorrer la ciudad.

-En El Café-

Luego de q las chicas comiera y descansaran abrieron de nuevo el café a las 3:15pm y mientras las chicas y wesley trabajaban Elliot se encontraba en el laboratorio sentado enfrente de una computadora pensando en quien pudo haberle mandado ese mensaje un ruido proveniente de su computadora lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Elliot: Oh no un predasito les havisare a las chicas.

En eso Elliot sale del laboratorio y les dice a las chicas q cierren el café urgente luego de q las chicas sacaran a la gente y cerraran el café una de ellas pregunta:

Zoey: Elliot para q nos mandaste a cerrar el café tan de repente.

Rene: y Porque de urgencia.

Elliot: Bueno Chicas las mande a cerrar el café urgente porque apareció un predasito en el parque.

Kiki: Sii un poco de divercion.

Todas: Medallon del poder miautamorfosis.

Luego de q todas se transformaran se dirigen al parque junto con Elliot y Wesley al llegar se encuentran con un predasito en forma de árbol pero antes de q las chicas pudieran atacar al predasito este saca sus raíces atrapando a todos incluyendo a los a Elliot y a Wesley.

-En un lugar cerca del Parque-

Se encontraba una chica rubia sentada en una banca comiendo un pastel cuando de repente la bolita morada sale de su bolso y empieza a decir:

Michi: Prrr Alerta de Predasito Prr Alerta de Predasito Prr- Decia varias vece la bolita morada a su dueña.

?: Oh pero estoy comiendo- decía un poco triste la chica.

Michi: Prr dije Alerta de Predacito!- Volvio a decir un poco enojada la bolita de pelos morada.

?: *Suspirando* Oh ya te oi-y la chia saca de su bolso un medallón como el de las demás y se esconde tras unos arbustos para q nadie la vea y dice:

?: Medallon del Poder Miautamorfosis.

Dicho esto la chica se transforma tiene un vestido Blanco hasta las rodillas con botas Negras,con una cinta atada a su cuello con el medallón y con orejas y cola de gato Negras pero en la cola tenia un cascabel plateado con un lazo blanco y su cabello q antes era rubio ahora era Blanco y en las puntas tenia negro (N/A en su tranformacion y en su formal normal su cabello le llega mas debajo de la cintura) y sus ojos q antes eran azules ahora eran negros.

?: Bien Michi en donde esta el Predasito- le pregunto la chica a la bolita morada.

Michi: Prr Por Aquí Prr – Le dijo la bolita morada guiándola a donde se encontraba el predasito cuando llegan se encuentran con el predasito árbol que tenia a las chicas y a Elliot y Wesley atrapados.

?: Quien lo diría q me encontraría a Elliot en una situación como esta- susurro la chica.

?: Baston Rosa de Amor- dijo la chica y ataco al predasito destruyéndolo y la bolita morada se l come (N/A como mini mew). Y todos caen al suelo y todos menos zoey se golpean con el suelo ya q zoey cae de pie (N/A como todo un gato).

Corina: Auch! Eso dolio – dijo Corina sobándose.

Kiki: Eso fue divertidoo! Otra vez – dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Bridget: A mi no me dolio- dijo un poco alegre.

Rene: Por que caíste sobre mi!- se quejo Rene con Bridget.

Bridget: Ups Perdon no lo sabia- dijo avergonzada.

Elliot: Bueno chicas lo q importa es q están bien- dijo levantándose.

Zoey: Pero quien nos salvo porque yo no hice nada.

Corina: Yo tampoco nisiquiera podía moverme- dijo

Bridget: Yo tampoco no podía mover mis manos para soltarme- dijo Bridget pensando.

Rene: Tampoco yo y tu kiki- pregunto Rene a la Pequeña.

Kiki: *parando de dar saltos* Yo no hice nada osea q-paro por un momento para gritar- hay otra mew mew- grito lo ultimo saltando muy feliz.

?: Fui yo quien las salvo- dijo la chica con la bolita morada a su lado.

Michi. Prrr Ella fue Prrr- repetía la bolita morada.

Kiki: *con brillo en los ojos* Siii una nueva mew mew! Ahora somos mass wiii! Ahora el equipo será mas grande- dijo la pequeña dando vueltas alrededor de la chica.

Corina: Disculpa pero quien eres- pregunto un tanto desconfiada Corina.

Zoey: De donde sacaste el medallón y como hiciste eso- pregunto sorprendida zoey ya q ella creía q ella era la única q podía destruir a los predasitos.

Rene: Como te llamas- pregunto rene

Bridget: Q edad tienes? Quieres unirte al equipo- pregunto feliz bridget ya q podía tener una nueva amiga.

Mientras tanto Elliot y Wesley estaban sorprendidos viendo a la chica pero quien mas estaba sorprendido era Elliot cuando de repente le llego un recuerdo a la mente.

-Flash Back-

Se encontraba un chico y una chica ambos eran rubios ojos azules corriendo en un parque el chico tenia mas o menos 11 años y la chica 10 años cuando el chico se le adelanta y la chica trata de alcanzarlo y le grita:

Chica: Joo! Elliot esperamee no corro tan rápido- decía un tanto enojada la chica.

Elliot se paro al escuchar a la chica y cuando esta lo alcanza se sienta en el piso jadeando de lo cansada q estaba.

Elliot: *Riendo* Es q tu eres muy lenta Jennifer- dijo el rubio riendo.

Jennifer:*jadeando* No ….. seas….haci….deviste…haber…ido…..mas…lento-dijo jadeando la chica rubia.

Elliot: *sentándose al lado de la chica* deverias aprender a correr rápido.

Jennifer: *ya había recuperado el aliento* Joo! Pero tu eres muy malo si corro lento esperamee – dijo haciendo un puchero y dándole un zape a Elliot en la cabeza.

Elliot: *sobándose la cabeza* Auch! Eso dolio.

Jennifer: Pues te lo mereces- dijo riendo.

Elliot: No te rias – dijo enojado pero ella no paro de reir entonces el le dijo: Si te vas a seguir entonces me voy-dijo y se fue caminando la chica al ver este dejo de reir y corrió hasta el y cuando lo alcanzo le dijo:

Jennifer: Joo! Tu te enojas muy fácil eres un gruñon – le dijo la niña

Elliot: Olle yo no soy ningún Gruñon- le dijo el.

Jennifer: Claro q si.

Elliot: Claro q no.

J: Si

E: No.

J:Si

E:no

J:Si

E: No

Cuando de repente llega Wesley y dice:

Wesley: Elliot ya tenemos q irnos.

Jennifer: Eh? Tan rápido- pregunto la niña un tanto triste

Wesley: Tranquila Jennifer si quieres mañanas puedes ir a visitar a Elliot.

Jennifer: Sii- dijo la niña muy feliz

Wesley: Bueno Elliot vámonos.

Elliot: Bueno Adios Jennifer- le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo q esta se sonrojo y el le dice:

Elliot: Te gane quedamos en No osea q no soy un gruñon- dijo un tanto divertido el niño

Jennifer: Joo! Eso no vale- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero lugo de esto Elliot se fue a su casa juento con Wesley.

-Fin Flash Back-

Elliot al recordar esto volvió en si y susurro:

Elliot: Jennifer- susurro lo menos fuerte posible pero lo q el no sabia era q la mas pequeña del equipo tenia una buena audición y oyo lo q el joven susurro y dijo:

Kiki:Elliot la conoce- dijo kiki gritando y saltando alrededor de Elliot el cual se sonrojo al oir a la chica pequeña.

Corina: Bueno si tu la conoces como se conocen- pregunto Corina con un poco de picardia en su voz

Zoey: Valla Elliot tiene amigos- dijo con sorpresa

En ese momento las transformaciones desaparecen dejando ver como era la chica, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a la chica.

Wesley: Señorita Jennifer es usted?- pregunto confundido.

?: Haci es Wesley tiempo sin verte- respondió la chica alegre.

Todas: Como te llamas? Cuantos Años tienes? Como te hiciste mew mew? Y lo mas importante como conoces a Elliot y Wesley- preguntaron las chicas gritando.

Elliot: Chicas no griten q la dejan sorda- dijo un tanto enojado Elliot.

?: *riendo* Ves si eres un gruñon- dijo un tanto divertida.

Elliot: Oye! Yo no soy ningún gruñon-dijo algo enojado.

?: Si tu lo dices-dijo ella un poco divertida y dijo: Bueno chicas les respondero todas sus preguntas la primera me llamo Jennifer Kinomoto la segunda tengo 17 años(N/A Elliot tiene 18 años) la tercera y la cuarta es una larga historia- dijo esto ultimo suspirando.

Corina: Me pregunto como se habran conocido q no nos quieren decir- dijo con picardía.

Zoey: Oh vamos dinos- dijo con un tono de suplica.

Bridget: No debe de ser malo o si? – pregunto bridget.

Rene: Tal vez hicieron algo malo y no nos quieren decir- dijo rene con el mismo tono de corina.

Elliot y Jennifer se pusieron rojos como tomates.

Jennifer: C-claro q no! – dijo avergonsada

Elliot: Si dejan de molestarnos le contaremos-suspiro derrotado.

Todas: Siii!

Elliot: Bueno nos conocimos cuando yo tenia 8 y ella 7 años.

-Flash Back-

Se encontraba una pequeña niña rubia llorando ya q se había caído y se había lastimado la rodilla y le ardia demasiado, en eso pasa caminado un niño rubio y al pasar por el frente de la niña este se arrodilla y le pregunta porque llora y esta le dice la razón y el niño saca de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo amarra donde se encontraba la herida para q dejase de sangrar y la niña deja de llorar y le dice:

Niña: G-gracias por ayudarme me llamo Jennifer Kinomoto y tu eres?- pregunto la niña.

Niño: De nada un gusto Jennifer yo me llamo Elliot Grant- le respondió

Jennifer: Elliot en q escuela estudias y cuantos años tienes?- pregunto la niña un tanto curiosa.

Elliot: Bueno estudio en *le dice el nombre de la escuela* (N/A no se me ocurre ningún nombre para la escuela) y tengo 8 años y tu- pregunto el niño

Jennifer: Ehh yo también estudio hay pero yo crreo q no te he visto porque tengo 7 años- dijo la niña un poco triste.

Elliot: Pero podemos vernos en el receso no?- dijo un poco alegre.

Jennifer: Siii- dijo la niña muy feliz y le dice: Pero prométeme algo- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

Elliot: Pero q voy a prometer- pregunto dudoso el niño.

Jennifer: Q siempre seremos amigos pase lo q pase- dijo la niña alegre.

Elliot: Esta bien lo prometo- dijo el chico feliz porque siempre tendría a una amiga.

-Fin Flash Back-

Elliot: Haci nos conocimos están felices- dijo elliot un tanto enojado.

Jennifer: Oh Elliot deja de comportarte como un gruñon- y le da un zape en la cabeza.

Elliot: *sobándose la cabeza* Auch! Eso duele- dijo un tanto enojado.

Jennifer: *Riendo* Pues te lo mereces gruñon-dijo algo divertida.

Corina: *aclarándose la garganta* estamos aquí podemos oírlos y ver lo q hacen- dijo divertida.

Zoey: Bueno pero como te hiciste mew mew?- pregunto confundida zoey.

Jennifer: Ah! Pues yo fui la primera en probar el proyecto mew mew – dijo alegre.

Todas: Ehhhh!

Jennifer: Uh? Q pasa- pregunto confundida después de ver como se comportaron su nuevas amigas.

Kiki: Yo crei q zoey había sido la primera- dijo confundida kiki.

Elliot: *suspiro* Bueno la primera en probar el proyecto mew mew fue Jennifer pero fuen en estados unidos y yo tuve q venir a Tokio pero ella se quedo fue cuando encontramos a zoey- explico elliot.


	2. Un Cumpleaños Especial

Ohayo en la primer capi no me presente xq soy nueva subiendo capítulos a fanfiction y no sabia como era este es mi primer fic ténganme compasión T-T Bueno me llamo Alessandra, bueno sin mas preámbulos el segundo capi xD.

Capitulo 2

Un Cumpleaños Especial.

Bridget: Pero no entiendo si ustedes eran los mejores amigos xq no vinieron a Tokio juntos? – pregunto confundida la oji-verde.

Elliot: Pues…- trato de explicar el oji-azul pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

Jennifer: Ah! Pues mis padres no me dejaron- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Rene: Pero si no te dejaron antes xq abrían de hacerlo ahora- pregunto desconfiada la chica.

Jennifer: Ah eso pues…- la chica no se le ocurria una excusa.

Elliot: Al ver esta reacción de su amiga se preocupo y la incito a continiuar.

Elliot: Pues…?- dijo el chico preocupado pero su amiga seguía sin responder entonces Corina le dice:

Corina: Oye no te quedes haci y responde de una vez!- dijo un poco enojada.

Zoey: Corina! No la trates haci ella nos lo dira a su tiempo- regaño a su amiga zoey.

Jennifer: *Suspira* pues no me dejaron y – hizo una pausa y continuo diciendo la verdad puesto q no se le ocurrió una excusa – me escape- termino diciendo esto un tanto avergonzada.

Elliot: COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA Y XQ!- pregunto gritando enojado mientras q wesley entendía xq lo había hecho ya q ella a los 13 años le dijo lo q sentía por el peli-rubio.

-Flash Back-

En una mansión se encontraban una pareja un joven castaño y dos niños mas bien una niña y un niño rubio y por lo visto era el cumpleaños de el chico ( N/A recuenden q Elliot es mayor por 1 año) y la chica le dice:

Chica: Elliot cierra los ojos y abre las manos- dijo la chica alegre escondiendo una cajita tras de ella.

Elliot: Para q Jennifer- pregunto un tanto cansado el joven.

Jennifer: Joo! Solo hazlo gruñon!- dijo la chica a lo q el suspiro y hizo lo q ella le dijo y ella le coloco la cajita en las manos del joven y le aviso q ya podía abrir los ojos y este al hacerlo destapa el regalo y se queda impresionado era un llavero q tenia la mitad de un corazón q decía " Friends 4ever" y el joven le dice:

Elliot: Gracias Jennifer me gusta el llavero pero y la otra mitad? – pregunto confuso el joven.

Jennifer: Ah! Eso es muy fácil- dijo mostrando un collar q ella traia q tenia la otra mitad q decía " Siempre amigos E y J" pero antes de q el joven pudiera decir algo sus padres le dicen q tienen q salir y q los despida afuera quedando Wesley y Jennifer solos y el castaño le pregunta:

Wesley: Oye Jennifer q sientes tu por Elliot? – pregunto el castaño sonriendo ya q tiempo atrás se había estado comportando diferente.

Jennifer: Ehh! Pues y-yo emm- decía la chica pero estaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

Wesley: Puedes decírmelo yo no se lo dire a nadie- le dijo el castaño sonriéndole.

Jennifer: Bueno p-pues e-el m-me g-gusta – termino deciendo en un susurro q el castaño logro escuchar perfectamente.

-Fin Flash Back-

Jennifer: Es q quería estar para tu cumpleaños- dijo avergonzada la chica.

Kiki: Pero te quedaras aquí verdad- pregunto alegre la pequeña.

Jennifer: Claro hasta me mude aquí- dijo muy alegre- pero todavía no se sus nombres- dijo sonriendo.

Bridget: Oh! Es verdad yo soy bridget un gusto- dijo la chica peli-verde y haci todas se presentaron y estuvieron hablando hasta q Elliot les dijo:

Elliot: Bueno chicas ya es un poco tarde es mejor q se vallan a sus casas- les dijo el joven peli-rubio.

Kiki: Bien pero yo acompaño a Jenny a su casa- dijo muy feliz la pequeña pero Elliot le dijo:

Elliot: Lo siento kiki pero yo llevare a Jennifer a su casa.

Corina: Oh haci q van a tener una cita- dijo con voz picara a lo q Elliot le dice sonrojado.

Elliot: Claro q no si no q le mostrare la ciudad- dijo aun sonrojado.

Todas: Bueno Adios- después de q las chicas se fueran a sus casas Wesley se fue al café dejando solos a Elliot y Jennifer.

Elliot: Como te ha ido después de q me fui? – pregunto el joven.

Jennifer: Ah! Nadie quizo ser mi amigo y todo lo hacia solita- dijo triste la chica.

Elliot se sintió culpable y se adelanto (N/A ya había anochecido) entonces ella corre y le dice:

Jennifer: Joo! Elliot siempre me dejas votada- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero a lo q Elliot se rio y le dijo:

Elliot: Oye quieres un helado?- pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta puesto q a ella le encantaban los helados.

Jennifer: Siiii! – dijo muy feliz entonces fueron hacia una heladería (N/A ni modo q fuera floristería xdddd) y Elliot pidió los helados le pidió a Jennifer uno de chocolate puesto q era su favorito y el uno de menta y luego se sentaron en una banca en el parque a comer sus helados.

Jennifer: mmm…q riico- dijo feliz saboreando su helado.

Elliot: Sabes me alegra q estes aquí te extrañe- dijo un poco avergonzado.

Jennifer: Yo también te extrañe- dijo sonriéndole un poco sonrojada- ahh!- exclamo observándolo.

Elliot: Q pasa? – pregunto el joven mirando a la chica.

Jennifer: Espera un momento sostenme aquí- dijo dándole su helado mientras ella buscaba un pañuelo en su bolso cuando por fin lo encontró lo saca y le dice:

Jennifer: Quedate quieto- le dice acercándose a el, el cual se puso nervioso al ver lo cerca q estaban. Mientras q ella lo único q hizo fue limpiarle la mejilla ya q tenia un poco de helado de menta.

Jennifer: Ya esta- dijo la rubia después de un rato se terminaron de comer el helado y Elliot le muestra la ciudad cuando termina la lleva al café mew mew al llegar empieza una tormenta con truenos y relámpagos y Elliot encuentra una carta de Wesley diciendo q no estaría en la noche entonces el le pregunto a Jennifer si se quería quedar a dormir en el café a lo cual ella acepta gustosamente cuando estabn en el cuarto de Elliot este saca un colchon se acuesta y le dice:

Elliot: Jennifer tu duerme en la cama cualquier cosa avísame- le dijo el rubio para después arroparse y dormirse pero por otro lado Jennifer no podía dormir ya q le tenia miedo a los truenos y relámpagos y cada vez q caia uno ella saltaba hasta q sono uno muy fuerte y ella grito sin querer.

Jennifer: Aaaahhhh!- grito haciendo q Elliot se levantara asustado.

Elliot: Q pasa xq gritaste- le pregunto preocupado.

Jennifer: P-perdoname Elliot pero grite porque- pero antes de q terminara su frase cae un relámpago muy fuerte q hace q Jennifer salte hacia Elliot callendo ambos al colchon Jennifer abrasando a Elliot temblando del miedo y Elliot sonrojado le dice:

Elliot: Jennifer tienes miedo de los truenos y relámpagos?

Jennifer: S-si y mucho- dijo abrazandolo mas fuerte pero esta vez el chico le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo:

Elliot: Tranquila yo te protegeré- dicho esto antes de dormirse la chica le susurro un gracias y el le respondió con un por nada y haci pasaron la noche abrazados y cuando amaneció Elliot fue el primero en despertar y se quedo mirando el rostro de su amiga q aun se encontraba dormida abrazada a el y el empezó a pensar "se ve tan dulce, tan bonita, tan…" "oh no! Pero q demonios estoy pensando, pero es que se ve tan… no! Por dios q es lo q estoy pensando" en eso Jennifer se despierta y le dice:

Jennifer: Buenos días- dijo sonriendo en eso Elliot reacciona y le dice:

Elliot: Buenos días dormilona- le respondió alegre.

Jennifer: Feliz Cumpleaños dormilon- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

Elliot: Gracias- contesto alegre y ruborizado en ese momento Jennifer se levanta, se estira y dice:

Jennifer: De nada pero…tengo hambre- dijo avergonzada en eso a Elliot le sale una gotita en la cabeza y le dice:

Ellaot: Abajo hay comida sírvete- le dijo a lo q ella respondió con un "aja" para luego salir de la habitación hacia la cocina se sirvió comida y le sirvió comida a Elliot cuando termino subió y le entrega el plato de comida a Elliot al cabo de media hora ambos habían terminaron de comer y Jennifer bajo a lavar los platos cuando termino subió y le dijo:

Jennifer: Oye Elliot estas feliz?- pregunto alegre la chica.

Elliot: Porque?- pregunto el chico confundido.

-Jennifer Pov-

Jennifer: Pues Porque…- pare iva a decirle xq yo estaba aquí pero no tenia el valor para decircelo entonces le dije: Porque es tu cumpleaños- termine diciendo un poco triste.

-Fin Jennifer Pov-

Elliot: Ah! Si- respondió sonriéndole y Elliot pensó "pero estoy mas feliz porque estas aquí" en eso oyen el ruido de una puerta y bajan a ver y ven a Wesley y este dice:

Wesley: Buenos días chicos! Oh Jennifer dormiste aquí?- pregunto el joven castaño.

Jennifer: Buenos días Wesley! Si dormi aquí xq empezó a llover- dijo la chica alegre. Y pregunto: Oh q traes hay- pregunto curiosa ya q el castaño venia con algunas bolsas.

Wesley: Ah esto es para el café –respondio sonriendo y dijo: Feliz Cumpleaños Elliot.

Elliot: Buenos Dias (N/A a buena hora lo dice :D) Gracias- dijo el peli-rubio.

Jennifer: Bueno me voy a mi casa Bye Bye- dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al peli-rubio luego de hacer eso tomo su bolso y se fue caminando hacia su casa en eso toma su teléfono y marca un numero y dice:

Jennifer: Hola Kiki- dijo sonriendo (N/A no se de donde saco el numero xddd)

Kiki: Jenny-chan Hola – dijo alegre la pequeña.

Jennifer: Kiki necesito q vallas a mi casa esta es la dirección * le da la dirección*

Kiki: Ok estaré hay en un dos por tres- dijo alegre

Jennifer: Okey te esperare Bye Bye kiki- dijo colgando el teléfono y entrando a su casa en eso no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando habían tocado el timbre y esta sale a ver quien es y pensó sorprendida" Kiki si q es rápida por dios" y dijo:

Jennifer: Kiki si q llegaste rápido pasa- dijo abriéndole la puerta completamente para q la pequeña pasara.

Kiki: Jenny yo te dije q llegaría en un dos por tres – dijo la pequeña alegre.

Jennifer: Bueno kiki sabes q hoy es el cumpleaños de Elliot verdad- pregunto confusa la peli-rubia.

Kiki: Por supuesto q si porque? – pregunto alegre la pequeña

Jennifer: Q tal si entre todas le hacemos algo como una fiesta o algo haci- le dijo a la pequeña la cual se quedo pensativa y le respondió.

Kiki: Es una idea genial- dijo saltando para todos lados cuando de repente para y le dice: Pero q podemos hacer el es muy gruñón para una fiesta- dijo un poco desilusionada

Jennifer: Entonces pensemos algo q le guste – dijo a lo q la pequeña asintió y las dos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala a pensar después de 5 minutos las dos dicen a la vez.

Ambas: YA SEE!

Jennifer Kiki piensas lo mismo q yo- pregunto sonriendo.

Kiki: Si lo q estas pensando es – paro para q las dos dijeran a la vez.

Ambas: UN BAILEEE!

Jennifer: A mi me parece una genial idea- dijo alegre

Kiki: Si pero donde lo haremos- pregunto pensando.

Jennifer: Emmm… que tal en una mansión? – pregunto sonriendo

Kiki: Si pero en donde encontramos una sin q el se de cuenta- pregunto triste la pequeña.

Jennifer: Yo se de una mansión q podemos usar para el baile- dijo alegre.

Kiki: Siiii! Pero cuanto nos costara- pregunto dudosa.

Jennifer: Gratis! Ya q es de una prima q casi nunca esta puede prestármela hoy – dijo alegre

Kiki: Sii entonces vamos a preparar todo- dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Jennifer: Bueno la llamare para pedirle permiso – dijo marcando un numero luego coloco el celular en su oreja mientras esperaba q contestara y cuando al fin contesto dijo

Jennifer: Hola por favor con Lulu

Al otro lado del teléfono: Departe? – pregunto insegura

Jennifer: Eh de su prima Jennifer

Lulu: Jennifer al fin me llamas primita q pasa y ese milagro- el teléfono se callo por unos segundos y después dijo – q quieres

Jennifer: Emm.. etto… xq piensas q te llamo para pedirte algo- dijo algo nerviosa a lo q kiki le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Lulu: Dime q quieres q haga- dijo con una voz de ultratumba a lo q Jennifer se asusto y le dijo:

Jennifer: Etto recuerdas tu mansión aquí en Tokio (N/A su prima vive viajando a todos los lados del mundo)

Lulu: Si xq

Jennifer: Podría usarla esta noche porfaaa- pregunto con una voz de niña pequeña.

Lulu: *Suspiro* Claro pero mas te vale q no le hagas nada a mi mansión o ya veraasss!- dijo con la voz de ultratumba de nuevo y luego dijo- ah por cierto q te pareció la casa q te compre? (N/A ella era la única de su familia q sabia q se había escapado y la ayudo)

Jennifer: Es muy linda Graciias primita! Por cierto nunca le haría daño a tu mansión xq soy muy joven para morir- dijo asustada

Lulu: Bueno mas te vale pero para q la vas a usar?- pregunto desconfiada

Jennifer: Ah es para hacer un baile de cumpleaños para un amigo- dijo alegre

Lulu: Bueno me voy mi mama me llama y ya sabes cuidas mi mansión o ya veras Adios

Jennifer: Bye Bye primita Graciias- luego de despedirse colgó su teléfono y le dijo a kiki q tenían q salir a comprar las cosas para el baile y los vestidos y todas la cosas (N/A ella tiene una copia de la llave de la mansión lo único q tiene q hacer es pedir permiso)pero primero Jennifer se dio un baño , le aviso a las demás del baile y desayuno con kiki para salir a comprar todo cuando ya estaban en el centro comercial decidieron comenzar primero por los vestidos y entraron en una tienda q tenia vestidos hermosos se probaron muchos vestidos y luego cada una se decidió por uno el de Jennifer: ./imgres?q=vestidos+de+baile&hl=es&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=WEUYMglJnnvWRM:&imgrefurl=/vestidos-de-baile/&docid=WmaO4ULurfA6mM&w=220&h=293&ei=1dB7TpfjL43UgQfnxc3BAQ&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=629&iact=rc&dur=234&page=1&tbnh=116&tbnw=87&start=0&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0&tx=49&ty=65 y el de kiki: ./imgres?q=vestidos+de+baile+amarillos+de+ni%C3%B1as&hl=es&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=a96zixcz0fUfkM:&imgrefurl=.com/tag/disfraz/page/3/&docid=V0jX837E5R0aYM&w=230&h=175&ei=wNF7TrSLLI3qgQf58ejQAQ&zoom=1&biw=1280&bih=629&iact=rc&dur=312&page=8&tbnh=117&tbnw=154&start=172&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:172&tx=93&ty=73 luego compraron las cosas para el baile y fueron para la mansión y luego alistaron todo cuando terminaron ya eran las 3:00pm y se dirigieron al café mew mew cuando llegaron kiki se puso su traje de camarera y se puso a trabajar con las demás mientras q Jennifer estaba sentada en la cocina aburrida en eso llega Elliot y le dice:

Elliot: Toma- le entrega una caja y Jennifer la abre y se encuentra con un traje de camarera como las demás pero rosado.

Jennifer: Eh? Para q es esto- pregunto confundida

Elliot: Para q trabajes ahora eres del equipo y tienes q trabajar.

Jennifer: Ehhh! Encerio – dijo sorprendida

Elliot: Si puedes cambiarte en el baño- dicho esto Jennifer fue al baño a cambiarse y Elliot se quedo hablando con Wesley cuando Jennifer se cambio guardo su ropa en el bolso q traía y fue a la cocina y le dijo a Elliot:

Jennifer: Y como me veo- dijo dándose vuelta

Elliot: Eh te ves bonita te queda bien el rosado- dijo con un pequeño rubor en su cara- pero ponte a trabajar.

Jennifer: No seas tan gruñón – dijo agarrando una bandeja poniéndose a trabajar cuando dieron las 6:00pm cerraron el café (N/A al baile invitaron amigos de la escuela de las chicas menos de Jennifer claro) y Jennifer subió a la habitación de Elliot y la abrió sin tocar (N/A como zoey) y lo encontró sin camisa acostado mirando el techo.

Jennifer: Ponte una camisa!- dijo sonrojada y luego se volteo.

Elliot: Tu fuiste la q entro sin tocar!- dijo colocándose una camisa- ya puedes voltear a q viniste?- pregunto

Jennifer: Valla eres gruñón hasta en tu cumpleaños- dijo dándole un zape en la cabeza

Elliot: *Sobándose la cabeza* Auch! Eso dolió y no soy un gruñón- dijo un tanto enojado.

Jennifer: Si tu lo dices- suspiro

Elliot: Bueno para q entraste haci en mi habitación

Jennifer: Eh! A si necesito q te pongas un traje- dijo alegre

Elliot: Un traje? Para q- pregunto confuso

Jennifer: Solo hazlo gruñón- dijo sonriendo

Elliot: *Suspirando* Bueno pero sal de mi habitación

Jennifer: Okey te espero abajo- dijo alegre

Elliot: Aja- dicho esto Jennifer bajo y les dijo a las chicas y a Wesley quien ya sabia lo de la sorpresa donde era el baile y q ella se quedaría para irse con Elliot luego de eso todas se fueron a alistarse y Jennifer le dijo a Wesley q se fuera a alistar después de un rato ella ya se había puesto su vestido y estaba esperando a q Elliot bajase cuando al fin bajo ella dijo:

Jennifer: Joo! No tenias q tardarte tanto!- dijo enojada

Elliot: Aja pero ahora dime a donde demonios vamos vestidos haci- luego de decir eso se quedo viendo a Jennifer y le dijo- Te ves bonita a lo q ella se sonrojo y le dijo:

Jennifer: A donde vamos es un secreto y Gracias tu te ves guapo- dijo avergonzada – bueno vámonos dijo halando del brazo a Elliot hasta quedar en frente de una mansión q ya tenia como unas 20 personas adentro y Elliot dijo:

Elliot: Q hacemos aquí? – pregunto confundido

Jennifer: Sorpresa! – dijo sonriendo – te hicimos un baile para tu cumpleaños- dijo alegre.

Elliot: Eh? En cerio? - pregunto sorprendido

Jennifer: Si entre todas te hicimos un baile de cumpleaños – dijo alegre la chica.- pero no nos quedemos aquí entremos – dijo halando a Elliot del brazo para entrar una vez adentro Elliot se quedo impresionado todo estaba decorado y habían parejas bailando una señora tocando el piano y en ese momento llega kiki y dice:

Kiki: Al fin llegan- dijo alegre

Jennifer: Perdon Kiki pero Elliot tardo mucho vistiéndose- dijo suspirando, pasada una hora empezó a tocar una canción (N/A la canción de piano de capi 6) y Elliot dijo:

Elliot: Jennifer Vamos a bailar- dijo sonriendo a lo q la chica se ruborizo y le dijo:

Jennifer: Pues yo no se bailar- dijo avergonzada.

Elliot: Pues yo te enseño- dijo halándola hacia un lugar para bailar y empezaron a bailar – No bailas tan mal- dijo Elliot alegre.

Jennifer: Si tu lo dices- dijo ruborizada cuando la canción termino de tocar Jennifer fue a beber algo y Elliot se quedo con Wesley luego pasaron dos horas y el baile ya se había acabado y solo quedaron Jennifer, Kiki, Corina, Zoey, Bridget, Rene, Wesley y Elliot.

Zoey: Jennifer te ayudamos a limpiar?- pregunto alegre la chica.

Jennifer: No se preocupen chicas yo puedo limpiar yo sola además sus padres deben preocuparse si llegan muy tarde- dijo sonriendo.

Bridget: Estas segura?- Pregunto dudosa la peli verde

Rene: Porque nosotras podemos ayudarte si quieres- dijo sonriendo.

Kiki: Sii y jugamos a algo- dijo saltando de un lado a otro.

Corina: Hablen por ustedes- dijo un poco enojada (N/A claro princesa corina xD)

Jennifer: No se preocupen yo puedo limpiar sola- dijo sonriéndole a lo q todas menos Corina suspiraron y luego se despidieron y se fueron quedando solo Wesley Jennifer y Elliot.

Jennifer: Chicos yo limpiare pueden irse a descansar- dijo sonriendo

Elliot: Wesley yo me quedare ayudando a Jennifer si quieres puedes ir al café- dijo alegre (N/A o.O Alegre :O)

Wesley: *Suspirando* Esta bien pero si me necesitan llámenme- dicho esto se fue la café quedando Jennifer y Elliot limpiando todo (N/A el cumpleañero limpia su fiesta -.-)

Jennifer: Elliot yo puedo limpiar sola- dijo suspirando.

Elliot: No gracias yo te ayudare- dijo sonriendo

Jennifer: Pero…- fue interrumpida por Elliot

Elliot: Pero nada yo te ayudare- dijo con aire de victoria.

Jennifer: *Suspira derrotada* Q malo eres- susurro después de media hora ya habían terminado de limpiar todo y la mansión había quedado como cuando la encontraron.

Jennifer: *Estirándose* Al fin terminamos- dijo alegre

Elliot: Ves si hubieses limpiado tu sola no fueras ni por la mitad- dijo sonriendo.

Jennifer: No me estaras diciendo lenta verdad- dijo con aura negra alrededor.

Elliot: N-no yo no dije eso- dijo asustado.

Jennifer: Mas te vale- dijo volviendo a la normalidad.

Elliot: *Suspirando* Bueno te llevo a tu casa- dijo con un pequeño rubor en su cara.

Jennifer: Si!- dijo alegre.

Elliot: Bueno vamos- dicho esto ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión Jennifer cerró la puerta con llave y ambos se fueron caminando hasta la casa de la Joven cuando llegaron esta dice:

Jennifer: *Suspira* Bueno gracias Elliot por traerme a mi casa – dice sonriendo.

Elliot: No te preocupes – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Jennifer: Nos vemos mañana – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo q Elliot se ruborizo y dijo:

Elliot: Q descanses

Jennifer: Tu igual – dicho esto Jennifer entro a su casa y Elliot se fue al café, Jennifer se dio un baño, se coloco la pijama y se acostó dejando la lamparita q esta sobre la mesita de noche encendida y dijo:

Jennifer: Me pregunto q sentirá Elliot por mi – dicho esto la chica callo en un profundo sueño.

-Con Elliot-

Elliot después de haber llegado al café se coloco la pijama y se acosto con miles de preguntas rondando por su mente como ¿Por qué se ruboriza cada vez q Jennifer le da un beso en la mejilla? O ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso cuando esta a solas con ella?, ¿Por qué su corazón latia rápidamente cuando estaba con ella? Muchas otras preguntas mas y de tanto pensar callo en un profundo sueño.

Bien termine el capi numero 2 :D se q tarde un poco en subirlo pero aparte de q me gusta hacer los capi largos no me llegaba mucha inspiración q digamos T-T pero bueno al fin termine el capi 2 y estaré haciendo el capi 3 :D tratare de tener la conti lista para dentro de poco .

Bueno se despide Alessandra dejen sus Reviews acepto consejos amenazas de todo xD.

**Los Quiere Alessandra dejen Reviews Bye Bye.**


End file.
